undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 155
This is Issue 155 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "The One". This issue is Holly-centric. 1205, The One In the past year or so, I’ve had three boyfriends. There was Luke before the outbreak. He died. Then there was Jacky in Rogersville, but he also died when Rogersville got overrun. Then Ridley, and guess what? He also died. I got over Luke pretty quickly, Jacky too. But Ridley... I don’t think I’ll ever get over Ridley. People always talk about ‘the one’, and Ridley was the one for me. I have to focus. I can think about all this later. Right now, we need to get back to the helicopter. “How does it look?” I ask, looking at Miles, who is standing by the hatch looking into the store. Texas, Timmy and Kevin are standing next to him, also looking down. “Bad.” Miles mutters. “No way we can get down there.” “Papi...” Timmy says, itching his neck. “This is not good.” I get over to them, also looking down the hatch. There is at least ten zombies just what I can see. And there’s likely a whole bunch more. Timmy is right; we’re screwed. “What do we do...?” Texas asks with shaking voice. Kevin sighs and move towards the edge of the building. I go with him. Lia, Jim and Garrett are standing on the warehouse, looking at us.  “Do we have any explosives?” Keivn yells to them. This is dangerous. All the zombies now know we’re here, but of course, we don’t have much of a choice. We can see Jim entering the helicopter, being away for a minute or so, then returning. “No! Why?” He yells back. “Damnit...” Kevin mutters, looking at the street. We really can’t get across. “How much ammo do you guys have?” I yell to them. “Not much.” Garrett yells. “What’s wrong?” “We can’t enter the store.” I yell, as Kevin loads his pistol. We can see Jim, Garrett and Lia talking. Lia then goes into the helicoper and returns with two rifles. She takes one herself and lays the other on the ground. I hear a few gunshots and is startled for a moment. Then I see Kevin taking out some zombies in front of the store. “Is that what we’re doing?” I ask, also taking up my pistol. “Seems like our best option.” Kevin says, and reloads his pistol. “We only have a few maganizes each.” I comment, but take aim anyway. “I know.” Kevin says, and shoots another six zombies. Jim, Garrett and Lia are now shooting too. “Alright, papi.” Timmy says, laying his hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “We can clear a route to that IT-store over there.” He points at the building on the other side of the department store’s parking lot. “We just gotta find a way to clear the department store for zombies.” “Good idea.” Kevin says, almost sounding sad. “Get to it.” Timmy nods, and takes up his pistol too. He takes Miles and Texas to the side of the roof, and begins shooting zombies. “So...” I say, looking at Kevin. He hasn’t done anything for almost half a minute, just starring onto the street. His last magazine in his hand. “Hey!” Garrett yells before Kevin can reply. “I’m gonna check the buildings for any kind of explosives. Just hang tight.” “Alright.” I yell back, not assuming Kevin is gonna talk. “Good luck.” I see Garrett waving, then disapperaing down the ladder to the warehouse. “What’s wrong, Kevin?” I ask him, looking him in the eys. “I don’t want to die, Holly.” He just replies. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues